Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum is a hero in Bloons Adventure Time TD. She is the third Adventure Time-related hero in the game, along with being the fourth hero to be unlocked in the game. She is unlocked in the Candy Throne Room, by completing every level in the Candy Cornered adventure. Her main attack is to shoot wads of bubblegum at Bloons, which is similar to a Glue Gunner with Glue Splatter but with a small blast radius, and it also pops one Bloon layer upon impact. As with all BATTD heroes, only one of Princess Bubblegum may be placed at one time. She costs $650 to place and uses Gun weapons. PB has a character variant called Warrior Bubblegum. This variant wields a sword and spawns characters that act as sentries, much like the Monkey Engineer. Statistic Upgrades *'Super Intelligence' $700: PB's attacks remove camo and regrow (Hidden: Grants camo detection) **'Bloon Science' $600: Guns do increased damage to ceramics and MOABs ***Leads to Jellybeans Have Power *'Regal Presence' $600: Characters in range get increased range and pierce range and +(?) pierce **'Royal Decree'^ $2500: Ability: Grants extra cash once per round : $750 per round (Req. Star Level 5) **Leads to Jellybeans Have Power **Leads to Royal Promise *'Unwavering Loyalty' $400: Princess Bubbelgum's allies attack faster **'To Me' $500: Can place an additional ally equipped ally +1 per 3 stars; originally +2 allies for initial unlock (Req. Star Level 3) **Leads to Royal Promise *'Jellybeans Have Powe'r^ $4000: Ability: Sprays a jet of bloon popping jellybeans **'Soda Mints' $8000: Jellybean attack does increased explosive damage (Req. Star Level 7) *'Royal Promise' $1500: Finn's Bound By Word becomes permanently active If Finn or PB is sold while upgrade is active or you lose (a) life/lives, 50 lives instantly become lost *'Gun Familiarity' $250: Increases blast radius of gun attacks **'Quick Draw' $300: Increases attack speed ***'Gun Expertise' $400: Increases blast radius of gun attacks even more Star Boost PB will receive the following permanent boosts as she levels up: *2 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *4 stars - Base range increased by 2 *6 stars - Base attack blast radius increased by 2 *8 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *9 stars - Base range increased by 3 *10 - Base attack changed to corrosive gum which does 1 damage per second to bloons Quotes When Placed: *"Get ready for some science!" *"I need to conduct more tests!" *"Don't worry, everyone. I have a plan!" *"Wow...this is a blast from the past." (when you place Warrior Bubblegum) When Selected: *"May I help you?" *"Yes?" *"I'm very busy!" *"Ready!" *"Hmmm..." *"Knock it off!" (when annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Good choice!" *"Ooh, that's sweet!" *"For science!" When Activating Abilities: *"How about some Jelly Beans in your face!"- when you activate Jellybeans Have Power *"Finishing move!"- when you activate Soda and Mints *"For the Kingdom!"- when you activate Royal Decree *"Whoa.. those were some mad skills!"- after you activated Sai's Sabotage Supply Lines ability for a while When MOAB Class Bloons Appear: *"Whoa... the Bloonometer shows crazy threat levels!" When MOAB Class Bloons Appear: *"Don't mess with my citizens!" When Bloons Leak: *"They're breaking through! We need another plan!" Strategies As a base tower, PB is to be used like the Glue Gunner. Due to her blasts dealing light damage, she can solo the first few rounds on easier maps. However, the damage dealt also makes her gum (which is basically glue) less effective. The damage is applied before the gum effect, and it is possible for only one child bloon out of a parent bloon to get gummed. Additional upgrades can make her better suited for crowd control, though; Super Intelligence is particularly useful since it allows her to remove Regrow and Camo statuses from Bloons. Update History 1.7 * Regal Presence range changed from +15% to +3 Gallery TowerPrincessBubblegumPortrait_large.png|Princess Bubblegum Royal Warning.png|Warning before purchasing Royal Promise IMG_2461.PNG|Princess Bubblegum Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2462.PNG|Princess Bubblegum Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2759.PNG|Princess Bubblegum Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2760.PNG|Princess Bubblegum Level 9 Part 2 IMG_2761.PNG|Princess Bubblegum Level 9 Part 3 Trivia *One of the upgrades, Super Intelligence, can be compared to a Glue Gunner with both Heart of Oak and Counter-Espionage in each shot. The fact that the upgrade automatically gives Princess Bubblegum camo detection can also be comparable to Signal Flare. *The Super Intelligence upgrade icon is a possible reference to the Bloons TD 4 Camo Bloon popping into Pink Bloons. *Princess Bubblegum is also an scientist. She appears on the Wish Orb opening animation. *Even without the Super Intelligence upgrade, PB can deal damage to Camo Bloons and cover them in gums by splashing.(?) Category:Heroes Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD